Like Bookends
by writerauthorguy
Summary: Be warned, my first fic. They were truly like bookends. They looked alike, they sounded alike, they thought alike. The tale of the klutzy love of Fuery and Shiezka. Shiezka X Fuery! ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

My first fic on this website! Be gentle or FACE THE WRATH OF THE MARSUPIALS!

Pairing: SheizkaFuery

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Yet.

* * *

Chapter One:

Of Shakespeare and Chipmunks.

It was a crisp fall day in Central. Chipmunks were burying acorns, only to forget about them five minutes after they entombed these humble nuts in the cold, hard earth. Leaves were scattered on the ground, making a subtle crunch as passer-byes marveled at the vibrant colors of autumn. Yes, today was the perfect day for a stroll in the park. And many of the military personnel stationed in the city were taking advantage of this annual chance to escape the office.

One of these people was a small, mousy, book-worm named Sheizka. She had been pent up in her house for the past two weeks re-writing from memory all of the books in Central Library's east branch, which had been burned down in a fire. She had just managed to slip past (Rank?) Maes Hughes, who had been rambling on the phone to some poor soul about how cute his daughter was. Sure, working for Hughes paid well, but there's only so many photos of Elysia Hughes that one person can see before losing their mind. So, she had covertly grabbed a copy of one of her favorite books, and headed for the park.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another person who happened to be in the park that day was Sergeant-Major Kain Fuery. He had just been doing his paperwork, like a good soldier, when all of a sudden, shouts rang out in the halls.

_Well, I suppose Fullmetal and the Colonel are at it again._

"FUERY!"

Upon hearing his name, Fuery, dropped everything and stuck his head out of his door.

"Yes?"

"Black Hayate is pawing at the door. What does that mean?"

Fuery smiled. A few weeks ago he had brought a stray dog he found on his way to work into H.Q. He had only meant to leave it in his office until lunch, when he would take it home and nurse it back to health, but First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had become fond of the dog at first sight. The rest is history.

"He needs to be taken out. I'll do it." He said as he grabbed his coat.

I O I O I O I O I O I O I O I O IO I O I O I O I O I O I O I

Their first meeting was an utter coincidence. A rather painful, utter coincidence.

_Hehehe…why didn't I do this sooner?_

Sheizka was reading 'A Midsummer's Night's Dream' with extreme concentration; her pupils became a blur as she read like the wind, flipping the page every five seconds. She became completely oblivious to her surroundings, only stopping every once in a while to push her glasses up on her nose, and to dodge the occasional bike-rider. Before she knew what was happening, she heard a puppy bark, a furry something run past her leg, a rather large something hit her square in the forehead, and then everything went black.

Black Hayate seemed rather energetic lately. Fuery wondered if Hawkeye had put something extra in his god food today, or if it was something else. Just then, he saw a small brown figure run up a tree.

_Aha! The Chipmunks! So that's Black Hayate's mysterious energy boost. No puppy in its right mind could possibly resist the allure of scaring the little creatures half to death. No wonder. I-_

Fuery's thoughts were interrupted by Black Hayate's leash slipping from his palm. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The crunch of four little black paws on leaves quickened, a chipmunk mother herded its babies into a tree, and a dog leash made a little wake of leaves on the ground. The first thought to pass through Fuery's mind was of Hawkeye's infamous gun firing holes into the space around his head when he told her that her dear puppy had gotten away from him. His eyes widened.

_I. Am. So. Dead._

He dove after the leash, flying through the air like a trapeze artist. He only noticed Sheizka when she knocked him out cold.

* * *

That's it for this chappie! R&R of face D&D (and not the board game…)

W.A.G.


	2. Chapter 2

W.A.G.: Hehehehe...I'm sorry to say this, but I have now abandoned this story. Honestly, it's not you, it's me. I just think we should read other fics, you know. Oh, don't be that way. We'll always have Paris...Until later, Bye!


End file.
